Megaman Zero: Omega Version
by Kawamjsin
Summary: FIC IS unDEAD / What if Ciel had unearthed a different version of Zero that fateful day? Will she be able to deal with the red maverick of legend, the God of Destruction?
1. Rise, Zero!

Megaman Zero: Omega Version

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Zero, more's the pity... took cl0v3r's advice (partially) and made it so Zero speaks Japanese, but thinks English, because cl0v3r was right, it _is_ redundant.

The group raced deeper into the ruin. Five reploids, one cyber-elf, one human. The pantheons, the golems, were after them. There was only one thing the group could be. Resistance members. But what were they doing out here?

"Ciel! Keep going! We'll hold them off while you find him!" shouted one of the reploids.

"But Milan...what will happen to y-" said the young woman, hesitantly.

"Doesn't matter! GO, goddamn it!"

Ciel raced deeper into the ravaged complex, followed by the cyber-elf, Passy. As she ran she could hear screams and gunfire behind her, but it was slowly replaced by silence. The young woman's steps pattered away as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Ciel! Look!" whispered Passy, as she pointed something Ciel couldn't see. "Over there!"

Ciel turned her head...

...and gasped.

The body was kneeling down, lifeless. His hair fell down his back in golden cascades, covering his dark red armor. Though his eyes were closed, his face was a paragon of beauty and grace.

"Zero..." breathed Ciel, enamoured by his appearance. She reached out to touch him, but snatched her hand back when her fingers touched some sort of shock field.

"Owie!" she said, nursing her hand. Unnoticed by the scientist and her flying friend, his eyes opened slightly, dark green in the dim light. His lips parted, and mouthed three syllables:

_Heaven's Gates.._

"Ciel! Passy! Run! RU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Milan's desperate scream ended with a sickening crunch, and a horrible tearing noise. The pantheons advanced towards Ciel, clubs raised. She pulled our her pistol and fired a few shots, but there were just so many of them that her gun was useless.

"Ciel! Use my power to awaken Zero!" said Passy.

_Awaken..._

"But Passy! You'll die!"

_Rise..._

"I will live on...In Zero!"

_Live!_

Ciel's decision was suddenly taken out of her hands as Zero awoke, crimson energy crackling off him. His green eyes blazed brightly as he drew his gun. "Pawaa appu!" he shouted and fired out a blast of energy which destroyed the swarming pantheon. Ciel looked blankly at the destruction, and slowly turned her head to look at Zero, who was breathing heavily. Her eyes sparkled when he straightened up and winked at her.

"Koncha."

-

Translations

pawaa appu - power charge

koncha – hi

-

So how was it? There's more to come, so hang around!


	2. Exit Stage NW

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Zero. Capcom does. Dammit.

---

It was just another day on the job for Pantheon 33021. Go into some mysterious ruins. Kill everyone. Leave.

Somewhere along the line, it seemed that this day hadn't read the memo. Pantheon 33021 missed his legs.

And his left arm. And half of his head.

Oh, the day had _started_ well enough. The lord and master mighty Fefnir has surprised them all with a raid on another mysterious ruin. They'd go there and kill everyone!

Even better, this time they had a Golem! Pantheon 33021 remembered seeing those blank-faced monsters roll of the production line. With their powerful lasers, killing would be more refined than ever!

And then the bloody _hero_ had to show up.

Well, only technically, Pantheon 33021 guessed. He seemed pretty into the mass slaughter. That was a positive.

But never mind that! He'd rescued the human! And single-handedly continued the war for years!

Wait.

Pantheon 33021 paused a moment to absorb this.

---

Fefnir's fist crashed down onto the map-viewer. So far 143 Pantheon _two_ Golems had been sent into the complex to deal with the resistance leader, a _human_. So far all had been destroyed, except for one unit who was sending back some odd signals.

"It doesn't make any sense! There shouldn't have been anything in there that could cause this level of damage!" he roared, slamming his fist down upon the map-viewer again, leaving a large break in the plastic screen. "If I didn't know those chumps' style, I'd swear it was one of the other generals down there! This is madness!"

Fefnir swung to look at his subordinate, Anubis Necromancess. As usual, she was standing to attention, but her staff was off doing something else. He glared at her until it came into view from under the map-viewer.

"Need I remind you this is a _professional_ operation?" he said, his words dripping with malice. Anubis saluted, and quickly snatched the staff out of sight.

"What do you need me to do, sir?" she answered, still saluting.

"Wait here, and when the bastard who's killing my troops gets up here, _crush him to dust_."

"Yes sir!"

---

"DIE ALREADY YOU LITTLE BLUE BASTARD!"

"YOU FIRST!"

Pantheon 33021 and Zero glared at each other. 33021 had been lying in a pool of oil, self-pity and shocked realisation when Zero had checked the complex one last time before heading for the exit, and had come upon him. One swift kick later, and 33021 had managed to snag himself on a ledge on the way down. Now Zero was taking potshots at him, but the ledge managed to bear up to them.

"Ah, Zero, we need to get out of here." Suggested Ciel, keeping the gun she'd picked up in the aftermath of one of Zero's many rampages steady. She sighed. Of all the luck, she'd ended up with a homicidal maniac who spoke a completely different language to her – and was more obsessed with killing random Pantheon than getting out alive of the crumbling ruin she'd found him in. Passy had left ahead of them to signal the resistance forces for pickup, but Ciel felt like they'd never get anywhere at this rate.

A burst of static interrupted 33021's and Zero's shouting match. 33021 seemed to pale a second before shouting he had a message for Zero. A dry, melodic voice replaced 33021's monotone drone.

"Attention resistance: This is Anubis Necromancess, Flame Commander of General Fefnir's army. Surrender yourselves at once and I may show you mercy. Otherwise, I will reduce you and this entire trash heap to rubble. You have one hour to comply. Please proceed to the north-western exit when you've made the right choice."

Zero glanced over to Ciel and grinned like a kid in a candy store.

---

AN: Sorry it took this long to produce another chapter.


	3. Surfacing

Megaman Zero: Omega Version

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman.

Finally decided on how I'm presenting Zero's translation. Dedicated to krourou2. I don't know why, somehow your comments motivated me to keep writing.

Anubis Necromancess, Flame Commander of Fefnir Army, was getting worried. It had been ten minutes since she'd sent her ultimatum to the resistance forces beneath the desert. Since then, the only indicator of progress were the SOS messages the lone Pantheon unit down there was sending. She was just about to send an expeditionary force down when sensors picked up two teleport signatures.

Anubis panicked. **"There was a bloody server down there! **_**WHEN**_** was someone going to tell me this!"**

Pantheon 44090, leader of the expedition force, turned to her. **"Mistress, something's com-"** his words were cut off by the blaster shot through the back of his head. It flew out of his face, plinking off the Flame Commander's staff. She turned, the staff weaving a defensive pattern around her.

"**Heheheheheh."** Zero crawled out of the desert, pieces of Pantheon littering the ground around him. As his head swung up, the light of the sun filtered across his body, highlighting a purple bodysuit and dark red armor. His platinum blonde hair trailed out behind him like a tail. He pointed his finger like a pistol at Anubis, and pretended to shoot.

"**Bang bang. Heheh."** He pulled out his blaster, and opened fire. Blaster shots rattled off her staff like ping pong balls. He grunted, and let off a charged shot that knocked the staff out of the way.

"**Not so fast! Eat coffin, blondie!"** yelled Anubis, summoning a sarcophagus from the sands, and sending it barrelling towards Zero. He leapt out of the way, and dashed towards her, firing all the way. Before the shots could land, she dived down into the sand, and burst out opposite him a small distance away.

"**Hrrn. This could get annoying. I guess I need **_**sharper**_**, not farther!"** Zero grabbed the tube on top of his gun, and ripped it out. With a click of his thumb, a green triangle shaped sword formed.

"**It's Z-Saber time, bitch."**


End file.
